


Meins

by mella68



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Deutsch | German, Fanfiction, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:50:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mella68/pseuds/mella68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Endlich hat Rodney das gefunden, wonach er schon so lange gesucht hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meins

 

Schon beim Betreten des Raumes bedeuten mir meine inneren Sensoren, dass es da ist. Irgendwo dort hinten - versteckt hinter den Abschirmungen. Aber ich brauche mich gar nicht auf meine Instinkte verlassen. Die Abbildungen an den Wänden des Raumes zeigen mir auch so, dass sie es haben. Kleine bunte Bilder, die meine Gier nur noch anstacheln.

Wie lange habe ich danach gesucht. Seit es uns auf Atlantis ausgegangen ist, habe ich jeden Planeten, den wir bereist haben, danach abgegrast. Die Jagd danach ist so etwas wie meine zweite Natur geworden.

Ich kann mir richtig vorstellen, wie ich es in meine Hände nehme und die glänzenden und glitzernden Farben betrachte, wie es in rot, gelb und grün leuchtet.

Ich versuche, mich an John vorbeizudrängeln, aber er hält mich zurück. Er weiß, wie sehr ich mich danach sehne es in meinen Händen zu halten, aber er weiß auch, dass es richtiger ist zu warten, um nicht die Wut und den Ärger der anderen heraufzubeschwören.

Er betreibt gepflegte Konversation mit den Anwesenden, vertreibt sich die Zeit des Wartens mit Belanglosigkeiten. Das kann mich in den Wahnsinn treiben. Ich will es haben, und zwar jetzt gleich.

Langsam, aber beständig begeben sich alle in Richtung der Abschirmung. Ich kann es fast schon körperlich spüren, aber das ist wohl eher meine Einbildung.

John dreht sich zu mir um und grinst mich an. Er spürt mein Verlangen und geht ein Stück zur Seite, um mir den Vortritt zu lassen.

Da, endlich kommt es in mein Blickfeld. In allen Farbschattierungen leuchtend, wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte. Es gehört mir, mir ganz allein.

Na ja, fast. Die anderen wollen es schließlich auch. Jetzt, wo wir es endlich geschafft haben, es wieder nach Atlantis zu bekommen, bin ich natürlich bereit zu teilen.

Ich stürze nach vorne und schaue mich begierig um. Ich kann mich kaum satt sehen.  
Und dann fällt mein Blick auf den ultimativen Traum meiner schlaflosen Nächte. Blau, wie der Himmel über Atlantis. Glitzernd im fluoreszierenden Licht des Raumes steht es vor mir. Eine riesige Schüssel mit blauem Wackelpudding.

Wie gut, dass endlich wieder Nahrungsnachschub von der Erde gekommen ist.

**Ende**

 


End file.
